Search for an Alpha
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: After the disappearance of their grandmother, Teddy and Bailey Lupin move to Beacon Hills in an attempt to move on with their lives. But one night, during a Full Moon, Bailey is attacked by an Alpha and the search for a new pack begins.
1. Better Safe than Sorry

**Hello, lovely readers! This my first official attempt at a crossover Fanfic, so bear with me. I decided to try crossover a story with a series I am familiar with, which is why I chose Harry Potter. I have two very successful Harry Potter stories. Although this story is based more in the Teen Wolf universe it will include Harry Potter references, scenes, and flashbacks.**

**Oh, and just so you know, I don't own anything Harry Potter, that's all J. K. Rowling, and Teen Wolf belongs to creator Jeff Davies. I simply own any OCs and possibly half the plot.**

* * *

**Title: **Search for an Alpha

**Summary: **After the disappearance of their grandmother, Teddy and Bailey Lupin move to Beacon Hills in an attempt to move on with their lives. But one night, during a Full Moon, Bailey is attacked by an Alpha and the search for a new pack begins.

* * *

**Chapter One - Better to be Safe than Sorry.**

Bailey Lupin opened the door to her home, just getting back from school. She couldn't wait to share the experience of the last six-months with her grandmother. It had been seventeen-years since her parents had died in the great battle of Hogwarts and her grandmother had taken upon the responsibility of raising both herself and her twin brother, Teddy.

"Grandmum?" Teddy shouted, coming into the house behind his sister. He shoved her aside as he lugged his trunk in.

Bailey scowled at him as she braced herself against the wall. "Do you have to do that?" she asked, pushing herself upright.

"You were taking too long." Teddy shrugged, dropping his trunk to the floor. He stripped off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack at the bottom of the stairs. "Grandmum, we're home." He called out again, but like before he received no answer. "Hmm. That's odd," he said, thoughtfully. "She knows we'd be home today."

"She's probably out." Bailey said, closing the door. "You know how she likes to have dinner ready by the time we come home."

"True. But yet we are home." Teddy pointed out. "And she is not."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "She probably got hung up at Diagon Alley. Relax, Grandmum deserves some time to herself." She said.

"She's had a whole year!"

"Six months." Bailey corrected him, but also reminding him that they had come home for Christmas.

Teddy waved her off as he wandered down the hall towards the kitchen. "Details. Details." He called back.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bailey called after him. "You're not leaving me to haul your junk upstairs. It's your turn!"

"What do you mean 'my turn'?" Teddy asked, returning to the front hall. "I did it last year!"

"No you didn't!" Bailey argued. "Besides, I did it for Christmas. It's your turn now."

Teddy huffed as he knew she was right. Bailey had carried both his trunk and her own up to their rooms when they had been home for Christmas break, making it, unfortunately, his turn to lug them. "I can't do them at the same time." He said, crossing his arms.

"I had too." Bailey said patting her brother's head as she walked passed. "Have fun, Teddy, I'll see if I can scrap something together. We'll have a proper meal when Grandmum gets home."

Teddy glowered after her as she disappeared through a door at the end of the hall. He waited a few minutes, listening to her pattering around in the kitchen, looking for something to eat, before he drew his wand and smirked. One thing about being a seventeen-year-old Wizard meant that he could now do Magic outside of school. A privilege his sister hadn't had over Christmas.

**~*Search for an Alpha*~**

Teddy was starting to worry.

It had been over eight hours since he and his sister had returned home from their final year at Hogwarts.

Eight hours since they had noticed their Grandmother's disappearance - if you could call it that.

Andromeda Tonks had not been at home waiting for her grandchildren to return from London, not like she had been for the last four years. Ever since both Teddy and Bailey had turned thirteen they had been coming home from Kings Cross Station alone, giving their grandmother time to prepare everything for their arrival.

However, today had been different. The house had been spotless when they had arrived, everything was cleaned from top to bottom, the only difference this time was that dinner was not on the stove cooking, and Andromeda was nowhere to be found.

"I think we should call the Ministry." Teddy said, wringing his hands as he paced in front of the fireplace.

"What are they going to do?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know!" Teddy responded. "They'll put out a missing persons or something! They'll send the Auror's around to check for any signs of a disturbance, something we've missed. They'll do a better job at finding her than we would."

Bailey shook her head. She knew that her brother had a point. The Auror department at the Ministry of Magic probably would have had a better chance at finding their grandmother than they would, despite having a keen sense of smell and the ability to run faster than the average human, Bailey knew that she and her brother were too emotionally distraught to do anything right now.

"What about Uncle Harry?" Bailey suggested. "We could go to him. He's head of the Auror department. We could file a missing persons report through him."

Teddy nodded and drew his wand. "We'll send it via Patronus. He'll get it faster." He said.

"Do you want me to do it?" Bailey asked, drawing her own wand.

Teddy's hand shook and he nodded. "Yes, please." He said, his voice cracking with nerves.

Bailey clapped her hand onto his shoulder and squeezed it. "It's going to be fine, Teddy," she promised. "You'll see. We're probably worrying over nothing."

"I know," Teddy nodded. "But sometimes it's better to be safe than sorry."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

_Don't take this as personal. After many of my stories being stolen on other parts of this site, I copyright and date/time my chapters. However, that does not mean I own, or even consider owning Harry Potter or Teen Wolf (as I know it will never happen) but that doesn't mean I want my original ideas or characters stolen again._

_This has just become my trademark._

_Yes, I know, it is a very short chapter! But thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me how my story is going so far. (Is it interesting? Stupid? Too vague?)._

_If you like what you've read, please check out Chapter 2 at a later date._

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, June 12, 2013 at 6:53pm**


	2. Going To Be Fine

**I am trying to work really hard to an update schedule, one that works with my Dissertation writing (Yes, I have started work for my third year of University) anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Dedications:** Big thank you to the following: **SoulVirus, christian77611, Honey Bagder 1 **and** Raley** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

I don't own anything Harry Potter, that's all J. K. Rowling, and Teen Wolf belongs to creator Jeff Davies. I simply own any OCs and possibly half the plot.

* * *

**Title: **Search for an Alpha

**Summary: **After the disappearance of their grandmother, Teddy and Bailey Lupin move to Beacon Hills in an attempt to move on with their lives. But one night, during a Full Moon, Bailey is attacked by an Alpha and the search for a new pack begins.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Going To Be Fine**

Teddy's hands shook as he read the Missing Person's report. He almost cried. Bailey, who was sitting across from him at the dinner table, reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently in her own.

"What are we going to do?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know." Bailey said. "But I'll tell you what we're _not_ going to do, and that's give up. Grandmum is out there somewhere. We're going to find her."

"How? We don't even know where to start."

Bailey sighed and got to her feet. "I've been thinking," she said, wringing her hands.

"That's never a good sign." Teddy teased.

Bailey smiled, letting the jab go. It was nice to know that her brother's teasing demeanor was not completely lost beneath the depressed state he had fallen into during the days after their grandmother's disappearance.

Teddy blinked. "What's your idea?" he asked.

"I was thinking that we get out of here." Bailey answered. "Out of London."

"What? That's your big plan?" Teddy asked, jumping to his feet.

Bailey sighed, she had been expecting this. "Teddy, listen to me," she said, turning quickly to her brother. "Grandmum is missing."

"Yes, Grandmum is missing and you want to leave!" Teddy snapped.

"We can't do anything to help Uncle Harry in London; we're too emotionally distraught to do anything." Bailey argued. "We know something, something important, but we can't recall it because our emotions are haywire."

Teddy shook his head. "Maybe so," he agreed. "But how is leaving going to help us remember something?"

"We need to clear our heads." Bailey explained. "We can't do that if we're sitting around Grandmum's home, waiting for her to walk through the front door. If we can get out of London, we'll have a clearer idea of ourselves. Besides, haven't we planned for months to leave London after seventh year?"

"Yes, but I figured out plans would go on hold when we found Grandmum missing!" Teddy protested.

Bailey grabbed her brother's shoulders. "You know what Grandmum would say if she were here," she said. "She'd tell us not to put our lives on hold for her. She'd want us to live as much as possible. I'm not saying that she wouldn't want us looking for her, but there has to be a reason for why she was targeted."

"But we don't even know _who_ took her." Teddy pointed out. "Or even if he is still alive."

"You can't think like that." Bailey scolded. "She's alive. She has to be."

"Do you think she'd cross the veil without visiting us first?" Teddy asked.

Bailey was silent, her eyes blurred with unshed tears.

"No," she answered, her voice breaking. "No. I don't think she would. She'd want us to know that she was safe."

Teddy nodded and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"If we leave," he said his own voice breaking. "Where would we go? Who would take two orphans in?"

"We still have family, Teddy."

"You can't ask Uncle Harry to leave London with us." Teddy rebutted. "He has Aunt Ginny and his job."

Bailey smiled. "I don't mean Uncle Harry," she said. "I've been doing quite a bit of research lately. Research into Mum and Dad. Dad mostly, and I think I have found something... or rather, someone, who belongs to him."

"I thought Grandma and Grandpa Lupin died years ago?" Teddy asked, confused.

"Oh, they did." Bailey nodded. "I found their death certificates. No, this person I found isn't Dad's mother or father."

"Then who is it?"

Bailey smiled. "Peter Hale. Dad's brother."

**~*Search for an Alpha*~**

A sleek white Jaguar made its way down a deserted and winding road. The weather was humid - cloudy, but still very warm. All in all, it wasn't something that the Lupin twins were used to. Inside the car, Teddy and Bailey bickered relentlessly.

"How can you be sure that he's related to Dad?" Teddy asked. "Our surname is Lupin, not Hale."

"You can easily change your name, Teddy." Bailey said, taking her eyes off the road for a second. She was glad that her Grandmum had encouraged her to participate in Muggle activities, such as learning to drive.

"Yes, but why?" Teddy asked. He was sitting in the passenger's seat looking over the research papers his sister had found on Peter Hale. "I mean, we don't even know this Peter Hale, how do we know he's legit? And why does he live in the normal world? We can't use magic in California, we're gonna have to be like normal kids."

Bailey nodded. "I am aware of that," she said. "You're just gonna have to learn to adjust. I mean, we went six years without using magic outside of school."

"Do you think this Peter Hale knows about magic?" Teddy asked.

"I dunno." Bailey shrugged. "It could be the reason that the family broke up. Dad's parents' could have learned Dad was a wizard and took him to London when his acceptance Letter to Hogwarts came. Or maybe Dad's parents' left Beacon Hills for another reason, maybe Dad wasn't even born when they moved. The possibilities are endless."

Teddy heaved a sigh and succumbed to silence, and continued to flip through the papers. "How much longer?" he asked, breaking the silence ten minutes later.

Bailey checked the clock on the dashboard. "Twenty minutes." She replied. "We should reach Beacon Hills in twenty minutes."

"Can we pull over at the next rest stop?" Teddy asked. "I need a pee."

"I really needed to know that." Bailey muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Would you rather I do it in your new car?"

"Piss in my car and I'll Crucio your ass all the way back to London!" Bailey growled, her eyes glowing yellow. She could feel her wolf clawing at her insides, wanting to be released.

Teddy held up his hands. "Whoa, easy, sis," he said, calmly. "Relax. I wouldn't really do it here. I can hold it until the next stop."

Bailey inhaled sharply and took a moment to compose herself.

"At least we'll finally get to see the werewolf side of the family." Teddy joked, remembering a letter he had read once from his parents. In the letter his father had explained to him and his sister about how being a werewolf was hereditary, and that he had been born into a family of werewolves.

Bailey had deducted that their father had only told his friends, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, that he had been bitten by a werewolf when he was a child to avoid speculations into his estranged family.

"Hmm. Or at least where the werewolf gene came from." Bailey nodded.

**~*Search for an Alpha*~**

Finally they reached a rest stop. Teddy jumped from the car and sped into the bathroom behind the convenient store, while Bailey automatically locked it and made her way inside. She smiled and nodded at the cashier and wandered down the aisle looking at the products.

"Hi," said an unfamiliarly voice.

Bailey turned to her right and looked upon a boy. He looked to be around her age. He was vaguely handsome, with a pale complexion and naturally tousled blonde hair. "Hi," she replied, with a light smile.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the boy asked.

"How'd you guess?" Bailey asked.

"Your accent. It's English, right?"

Bailey nodded.

"So, what you doing way out here?" the boy asked. "Oh, I'm Isaac, by the way, Isaac Lahey."

"I'm Bailey."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which was that?"

"What's an English lamb, such as yourself, doing way out here."

Bailey smirked. "We needed sometime away, my brother and me, uh, something happened back home and we needed some space to clear our heads. I suggested Beacon Hills after I learned that we had some estranged family out here." She explained.

The bell above the door dinged and Bailey looked up to see Teddy enter the store. She smiled and waved at him and turned back to Isaac. "That's my brother," she said. "His name's Ted, after my late grandfather. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she added.

"I had a brother once." Isaac nodded.

"Older or younger?" Bailey asked.

"Older."

"You said 'once'," Bailey pointed out. "As in past tense?"

"He died." Isaac answered. "When I was little."

"I'm sorry," Bailey apologized. "I know what it's like to lose someone, especially when you're little and you don't understand what happened. My parents died, about a week after I was born. Ever since it's just been me, Teddy and my grandmother."

"Is your grandmother on this little road trip with you?" Isaac asked.

Bailey shook her head. "No. Teddy and I just finished school. We'd planned to take a road trip after our final year, and, well, final year ended about two months ago..." she explained.

"Finished school?" Isaac asked, perplexed. She didn't look old enough to be out of school.

Bailey smiled, noticing his confusion. "I'm seventeen," she said, answering his unasked question. "Teddy and I attended an exclusive boarding school. We started when we were eleven-years-old and graduated when we were seventeen."

"So you won't be attending Beacon Hills High, then?"

"You never know." Bailey shrugged, looking up as Teddy called her name. He was waving two chocolate bars at her, a huge childish grin on his face. "It was nice talking to you, Isaac, but I gotta go. See you around Beacon Hills sometime."

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, sure, definitely," he said. "Might see you at school."

Bailey smiled and turned away from the Isaac. She quickly made her way towards Teddy and surveyed the chocolate bars.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Teddy teased.

"His name is Isaac," Bailey answered, "and he's not my boyfriend."

Teddy smirked and quirked a curious eyebrow. "You sure?" he asked. "You looked pretty close with him."

"We were just talking."

"Flirting." Teddy corrected.

Bailey growled and breathed through her nose. "Can we just get these things and get out of here?" she asked. "I'd really like to get to Beacon Hills before nightfall."

"Why? Wait, does Uncle Peter _know_ we're coming?" Teddy asked, wondering for the first time. He didn't want to turn up unexpected on some total stranger's doorstep. He knew that if the situation was reversed, he wouldn't have wanted two seventeen-year-old orphans turning up on _his_ doorstep in the middle of the night claiming to be his niece and nephew.

"I left a message." Bailey said, paying for their purchases. She then stuffed them into her brother's arms and led the way out to the car.

"But did he get it?" Teddy asked. "I mean, did he message you back?"

"Not yet."

Teddy stopped short and glowered at his sister from over the car. "What do you mean 'not yet'?" he asked. "What if - what if he hasn't had it? What if he doesn't know we're coming? Where're we gonna live if he turns us away? I'm not living out of your car."

Bailey rolled her eyes and climbed into the driver's seat. "We're not exactly orphans Oliver and Annie, Teddy," she said, as he climbed in beside her. "We have enough money to support ourselves."

"How much's enough?"

"I cleared our savings account from Gringotts."

"But Wizarding money doesn't work in the Muggle world."

Bailey took a deep breath to calm herself, she then turned to her brother. "Teddy, you trust me, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Teddy answered, without missing a beat.

"Then trust me on this," Bailey said, starting the engine. "We're going to be fine."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Thank you to all that has alerted this story. But could you please, _please_ leave me a review and tell me why? I mean, there has to be a reason, right? You wouldn't have alerted the story if you didn't like it. Please review, Fanfiction has made it super easy to review with just the box beneath this chapter. I'd love you so much if you review. Thanks.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 13 June 2013 at 08:26pm**


	3. Not Alone

**I would REALLY like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story. Pretty please?**

**Dedications:** Big thank you too: **Guess What Im On Team Delena** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

I don't own anything Harry Potter, that's all J. K. Rowling, and Teen Wolf belongs to creator Jeff Davies. I simply own my OCs and possibly half the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Search for an Alpha

**Summary: **After the disappearance of their grandmother, Teddy and Bailey Lupin move to Beacon Hills in an attempt to move on with their lives. But one night, during a Full Moon, Bailey is attacked by an Alpha and the search for a new pack begins.

* * *

Night had already fallen by the time they reached Beacon Hills.

Teddy, who had fallen asleep two and a half hours ago, was curled up in the passenger's seat, his head resting in the crook of his arm which was leaning against the window of the Jaguar.

Bailey blinked to clear her eyes and checked the GPS system. The destination that she was heading seemed another quarter of a mile away; it was then that she realized that the Hale house, where her father had once lived, was in the middle of Beacon Hills Preserve.

_**Seriously?**_ Bailey thought as she continued to drive. If living in the middle of the woods for so many years wasn't suspicious enough for the locals, she didn't know what was. But then again, the Hale house could have been hidden with Magic, kinda like Grimmuald Place and a few other homes had been hidden during the second Wizarding War.

Shaking her head, Bailey turned left, as her GPS instructed, and headed off of the main road and onto a dirt road. One that led her directly into the heart of the Beacon Hills Preserve. Beside her, Teddy grumbled in his sleep, but didn't wake, even as the car bounced around over the loose gravel.

Soon she reached her destination. Slowing down, Bailey frowned and put the car into park, before climbing out and looking up at the damaged house at the end of the drive. It was pitch black outside, but thanks to her Werewolf abilities she could see the house as clear as day.

There was no way that this place was where Peter Hale was living, right? The whole house looked like it had been burned to the ground, or at least attempted. But then, this was the last address that she could find on Peter. There was no record of him ever moving away from here, and she'd done a thorough check-up on him.

"Teddy, wake up." Bailey said.

"Mmph, stop," Teddy mumbled, waving his hand agitatedly without opening his eyes. Bailey noticed that his claws had already extended past his fingertips.

"Get up, Teddy." Bailey said, more urgently this time. If he was going to shift, she needed him out of the car.

Teddy blinked and opened his eyes. "What - what's wrong?" he asked, looking around. He spotted the Hale house in the distance and sat up straight. "Please tell me that is _not_ our new home?"

"I don't think that's _anyone's_ home." Bailey answered, grabbing her brother's shoulder and yanking him from the car. She then held up his hand and showed him the claws. "You didn't take your potion, did you?" she asked.

"I did!" Teddy protested. "I took it before I fell asleep. I don't know what this is. Why aren't you shifting?"

Bailey shook her head. "I don't know," she shrugged. "But if you're shifting, you need to get out of here. Go find some cave in the woods. If you've really taken your potion then you'll shift, but remain in control."

"What are you gonna do?" Teddy asked.

"I'm gonna go see if there's any evidence that'll lead us to Peter Hale." Bailey said, nodding towards the house.

"I wanna come." Teddy said.

"Not mid-shift." Bailey said. "We'll be less-likely to blow our cover if I'm caught up here. I think the last thing we need is someone knowing there are two werewolves running around Beacon Hills."

"But how many people do you know _believe_ in werewolves?" Teddy asked. "We could just say it's a Halloween costume."

"A pretty realistic one."

Both Bailey and Teddy froze as the third voice came from behind them. Turning slowly, the twins set their sights on the newcomer. He was of average height, maybe a foot or two taller than Bailey, with short black hair and a pale complexion.

"Where'd you come from?" Teddy blurted out, wincing as Bailey elbowed him in the ribs.

"I could ask you the same thing." The newcomer said. "But a better question would be, what are you doing out here?"

"We're looking for the Hale house." Bailey answered. "My GPS lead us here."

"Well you're in the right place. The question is why are you looking for the Hale house?"

"We're looking for Peter Hale."

"Why?"

"Why should I tell you?" Bailey asked.

The guy smirked. "Because, maybe I _know_ where you could find Peter Hale." He answered.

"You're not him, are you?" Teddy asked. "I mean, I imagined you... older."

Bailey elbowed her brother again.

"I'm not Peter." The guy answered. "My name's Derek. I'm his nephew."

Bailey and Teddy paused and exchanged looks.

"Nephew?" Teddy asked, turning to his sister. "Did he just say nephew?"

"Yes." Bailey nodded.

"But then that means -" Teddy cut off as his sister shot him a sharp look. Derek frowned, and looked between them suspiciously.

"You never answered my question." He said. "Who are you? What are you doing out here?"

Teddy groaned and grabbed his head. He could feel his wolf clawing for release, and knew that it was only a matter of time before he changed completely.

"Teddy," Bailey gasped, grabbing her brother around the shoulders and steadying him against her. "Teddy, breathe," she instructed. "C'mon, Teddy, you've gotta get control of him!"

"I can't." Teddy complained. "He's too strong."

"Then you have to get out of here!" Bailey said. "Do as I said. Go find shelter in the wood, stay _out_ of the moonlight. I'll find you in the morning."

Teddy whimpered and held his head, the pain become more and more intense as his wolf reached the surface. He tasted blood as his teeth broke cut into his tongue, but he knew the wounds would heal quickly. Saliva spilled over his chin, and his eyes burned amber.

Breaking away from his sister, Teddy took off at high speed into the trees. He needed to get away.

Bailey swallowed and turned back to Derek. He was watching her closely; the look in his eyes told her that he knew exactly what had just happened. "Please, don't tell anyone." She begged him. "Please. Teddy is a good kid, he'd never intentionally hurt anyway. He just -"

"Lack's control." Derek answered. "It's accustom to happen to most Beta's."

"Yeah." Bailey nodded. "So you know what we are?"

"Yes." Derek nodded. "But I'd prefer to know _who_ you are."

Bailey sighed. She had come to Beacon Hills looking for her uncle, but if she couldn't find him then she'd settle for his nephew - her cousin - instead. Either way, at least she knew that she and Teddy weren't the only werewolves in Beacon Hills that, and they had more family than expected.

**~*Search for an Alpha*~**

Teddy growled as he raced through the trees. He was half-naked by the time he reached the stream that run through the middle of the preserve; in the distance he could hear the distinct roar of the thunder and expected it to pour down any second, but the clouds drifted past in a lazy stream of vapor.

Sitting back on his hunches at the water's edge, Teddy stared at his reflection in the water. His eyes were burning amber and his canines were longer than a human's should have been his fingertips hand extended into curled claws and he could see hair appearing on every part of his exposed body - chest, arms and legs.

He needed to find shelter, before someone found him.

Splashing his way through the stream, Teddy headed further away from the beaten path and the clearing that held the Hale house. He could still hear Bailey and Derek talking, even at this distance. His senses had heightened further than they usually were in his human form, which meant that he didn't really know how far away from his sister he truly was.

_**Come on, Teddy,**_ he panted as he shed the last of his clothes. He felt his bones breaking inside his body, but didn't howl in misery or pain, not like he had the first time. The first time he had shifted had been the most painful experience of his life. He had felt every crack, break and snap of his bones. But this time, with the adrenaline pumping, he didn't feel a thing.

Soon he had completely shifted to werewolf form. His legs and arms had become longer, covered in short brown fur. His face had extended into a snout, his jaws snapping at the open air as he ran. His tongue lulled out of his jaw, tasting every scent that passed him as he ran. Fresh leaves, fresh water, the rain in the air, fear - wait, fear? Why could he smell fear... and anger?

Stopping short, Teddy turned, sniffing the air. Smell was always the strongest of the senses and, as a werewolf; it was the most reliable sense. Picking up the scents again, Teddy realized that they led back to the clearing were Bailey was with Derek.

_**Bailey!**_

Panic-stricken, Teddy took a step back in the direction he had come. The scent got stronger with each step he took, but Bailey's words of finding shelter and staying out of sight - not just of the moonlight - was still strong in his mind. Bailey would've been upset if he returned to the clearing, especially in full werewolf form.

Turning away from the scent, Teddy continued to run.

**~*Search for an Alpha*~**

"How well do you know the Lupin's?" Bailey asked, sitting on the wooden steps inside the Hale house. Derek was pacing in front of her. She had just told him who she and Teddy were, why they were in Beacon Hills and why they were looking for his uncle. Peter.

Derek shook his head. "Not that well," he answered. "They moved away when I was really young. Uncle Peter never really talked about his parents or brother that much. Even when Laura, Cora and I asked he'd always tell us that they were 'normal' and that they couldn't handle living around werewolves, I'll admit, living with us when you don't have the gene is stressful."

"I bet." Bailey nodded. "My Grandmum had it the worst. She had to raise me and Teddy. Twin werewolves on a full moon. I don't know how she managed it, but she did."

"How did you cope with school?"

Bailey sighed. If Peter never talked about his parents or brother then that meant Derek didn't know about magic. "Teddy and I attended a boarding school," she explained. "It was surrounded by a thick forest of trees. We'd sneak out once a month, during the full moon, go into the trees and shift. That's where we'd stay for the night and then come out in the morning. How about you?"

"Was homeschooled." Derek answered.

"What happened to this place?" Bailey asked, indicating to the ruins of the house.

Derek sighed and looked around. "There was a fire six-years-ago," he answered. "Most of my family was killed. My sister Laura and I survived with minor burns, and well, Uncle Peter, he -"

"He's still alive, right?" Bailey asked. "I mean, I didn't find a death certificate."

"He's still alive." Derek nodded. "He was badly scarred."

"But he's a werewolf." Bailey said, sounding confused. "He would have healed."

Derek shook his head. "If the burns are extensive enough, it'll take longer." He explained.

Bailey nodded in understanding. "So, uh, where is he now?" she asked. "I mean, Teddy and I, we really need to find him. He, except for you, is the only family that we have left."

"He's still in Beacon Hills." Derek assured her. "I just don't know how much help he can be to you."

"Just tell me where he is," said Bailey. "I'll figure out whether or not he can help me."

"He's at a long term care facility in the downtown area."

"Do you have a name for this facility?"

Derek bit back a growl. This girl, who was claiming to be his cousin, was persistent, he'd give her that. "Look," he grit out. "I told you, he's not going to be much -" he broke off at the sound of heavy thumping outside the front door.

Derek stole a glance at Bailey, whereas she had been slumped in her seat, elbow propped up on her thigh and her chin resting on the ball of her hand, she was now sitting up, back straight. Her whole body screamed alertness, a clear indication that she had heard the thumping too.

"_Where is she?_"

Bailey glanced at Derek. That hadn't been him who had spoken. "Who is that?" she asked.

"Stay here." Derek said, heading for the door. His hand hadn't even grasped the handle when Bailey appeared at his shoulder.

"You're not the Alpha," she told him. "Therefore you don't give the orders."

"There are Hunters here." Derek told her, trying to open the door. Bailey's hand against the wood prevented him from doing it.

Bailey's eyes glowed faint amber as her wolf clawed for release. "You could have told me there were Hunters in the woods_ before_ I sent my brother out there!"

"I'll find Teddy." Derek said. "First I have to help someone before he gets himself killed."

Bailey shook her head. "You help your friend," she growled. "I'll find my brother!" she wrenched open the door and raced off into the trees, jumping over fallen logs and loose rocks, and winding between the tree's at a speed fifty-times faster than a human could. She had to find Teddy, who she figured would be full werewolf form by now, before the Hunters did.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **A much longer chapter this time. Maybe its reward could be some more reviews? Next chapter we may see the Hunters. Depends on where my muse takes me.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, June 16, 2013 at 3:13am**


	4. Part of a Pack

_I should have added this at the beginning of the first chapter, but before we go any further into this story, I'd just like to point out that since this is going to be my adaption of both the Harry Potter series and the Teen Wolf series, I therefore hold the right to change around some of the story ideas/plots and/or facts from the original. Some scenes you may recognize and each chapter may hold strong similarities to the episodes themselves while others may differ slightly or considerably. The show and books/films and knowledge of the Harry Potter world are only a guide for my writing._

_My series focuses on my two main OC characters and their lives in Beacon Hills, so some plots centering on Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent and even the Harry Potter world will not be shown in great detail._

_That being said, I also don't take requests. I will not add any OCs that are not of my own creation, nor will I write out a plot or story arc that isn't of my own making. However, I do listen to your comments when you __**do**__ leave reviews and take into account what you have to say about the way the story is progressing. Your comments and reviews can, and on many occasions __**do**__ inspire me to write certain ideas, focus on certain plots and aspects, and to develop an idea that I may have overlooked._

_Now, enough of my blabbering. Onto the series! I hope you all enjoy._

I don't own anything Harry Potter, that's all J. K. Rowling, and Teen Wolf belongs to creator Jeff Davies. I simply own my OCs and possibly half the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Search for an Alpha

**Summary: **After the disappearance of their grandmother, Teddy and Bailey Lupin move to Beacon Hills in an attempt to move on with their lives. But one night, during a Full Moon, Bailey is attacked by an Alpha and the search for a new pack begins.

* * *

Scott McCall stared, terrified, into the eyes of the Hunters that had blinded him.

The head of the group was a lean man with short blonde hair. He was smirking and carrying a crossbow, clearly he had been the one who had shot Scott with the arrow which was now embedded in the teenager's forearm, and holding him against the tree.

"Take him." The head hunter ordered. Another hunter to his left lowered his own weapon and stepped forward.

He didn't even make it close enough to do any damage to Scott, for the second he had stepped forward; he was hoisted into the air and thrown backwards. The second hunter, on the head-hunter's left, followed him within a split second.

Scott frowned and looked around wildly for the culprit. He could hear and sense the heartbeat of another person, but by the way they moved - the light steps they were taking - he could tell that it wasn't Derek Hale that had helped him.

Turning on the spot, the head-hunter held up a silver handgun and pointed it in any direction. He had no clue where or who or what had attacked his hunters, but if he could just get it within his sights he knew that he wouldn't miss a shot.

Scott groaned as the arrow in his forearm was ripped away.

Derek Hale glared at him, before taking off into the trees.

Scott hesitated, took one look at the Hunter, and then followed. He ran faster than he had ever run before, taking over Derek with ease, before collapsing against a tree and sliding down so that he was sitting at the base.

Panting hard, Scott looked up at Derek. "What happened back there?" he asked. "Who was that?"

"I have a pretty good idea." Derek answered.

"Who were they?" Scott asked, referring to the Hunters this time.

Derek turned away from the trees; he could hear Bailey amongst the trees. He knew she had been the one to take out the Hunters.

"Hunters." Derek answered, looking down at Scott. "The kind that have been hunting us for centuries."

"Us?" Scott gasped. "You mean you! You did this to me!"

"Is it really so bad, Scott?" Derek asked. "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for."

Bailey scoffed and stepped out of the trees. "That," she said, folding her arms over her stomach and looking between Derek and Scott. "Is not a good selling point."

Scott jumped at the sight of her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the one who just saved your ass from your little Hunter friends." Bailey answered.

"I should be thankful?" Scott asked. "How do I know you didn't lead them to me?"

"Why would I do that?" Bailey asked, cocking her head to the side. "I mean, I _am_ just like you. You're a werewolf, right?"

Scott glanced at Derek. "You told her?" he asked. He didn't want to be a werewolf, and yet here was Derek, telling everyone he came in contact with.

"He didn't tell me anything." Bailey answered. "But you weren't exactly being discreet when the Hunters had you cornered. _That_ and I can sense it in you. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." Scott groaned, hunching over and clutching his side. He had a real painful stitch that didn't seem to want to leave.

Derek glanced at Bailey. Neither she nor he could say anything bad about being werewolves; they had been born with the gene and therefore didn't have any idea what it was like to be 'normal' - whatever that meant. "You will," he told Scott. "And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott, we're brothers now."

"What about her?" Scott asked, nodding at Bailey.

"She's -" Derek hesitated, before sighing. "She's my cousin."

Bailey paused and glanced at the older Beta, a small smile gracing her lips. "My name's Bailey," she said, walking towards Scott and holding out his hand.

Accepting her hand, Scott allowed her to help him stand. "Scott." He replied.

"Nice to meet you, Scott." Bailey smiled. "Don't let Derek intimidate you. I don't know him that well, seeing as I've only just met him, but I can sense that he means well."

"I thought he said you were his cousin?" Scott frowned.

"I am." Bailey nodded.

"Then how could you have just met him?"

Bailey smiled. "That's another story for another time," she said. "Right now you need to get home; your arm will heal by the time you get back to the road."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you going home?" Scott asked.

"Nah," Bailey said, shaking her head. "Not yet, anyway. Besides, my twin brother is wolfed out and running around in the woods. I have to find him before your friends do." She explained, referring to the Hunters.

Scott blinked as Bailey walked away. "Wait, you have a brother?" he asked.

"Yeah." Bailey nodded turning and walking backwards. "His name's Teddy. See ya." She waved and hurried off, weaving between the trees.

**~*Search for an Alpha*~**

Teddy whimpered as he ran, panic-stricken, through the trees. Weaving between them with agility and speed that only an animal could possess. His shoulder burned and he could smell blood, they had definitely hit him, whoever they were.

"Teddy!"

Teddy pulled up short as he heard his name being called from a distance. He recognized the voice as Bailey, and turned wildly in the dark to try and locate where she was coming from, unfortunately her voice was rebounding off of the trees, making it harder for him to pinpoint her exact location.

"Teddy? Teddy, where are you?"

_**Shut up! Shut up!**_ Teddy thought, frantically. If he could hear Bailey's voice then whoever was hunting him surely could. But would they attack a human? What if they recognized her as a werewolf? Would they hesitate in killing her just because she was in human form?

Teddy felt his stomach drop like a stone; he had to find Bailey before she got herself killed.

Turning on his heels, Teddy took off in the direction parallel to the one he had been running. He didn't know if it was the right way to Bailey, but he'd have to try. If he could get within a close enough range, or pick up her scent then he could follow that until he found her. Scent had always been, and would most likely remain, the strongest of senses, especially for a werewolf.

**~*Search for an Alpha*~**

Bailey sighed and stopped beside a stream. She knelt down and stared at her reflection, her eyes gleamed molten amber and she could feel her teeth cutting into her tongue as her canines grew longer; the stress of finding out that there were werewolf Hunters in Beacon Hills, and now trying to find her brother before they did was causing her to shift.

"Not now." Bailey whispered, sitting back on her hunches. She curled her fingers inwards, until she could feel her nails breaking the skin on her palm, and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing and tried to calm herself. The last thing she wanted to do was shift in the middle of the woods.

A howl reached her ears, and Bailey's eyes snapped open. That could mean one of two things: 1) Teddy had completed his transformation into a wolf, usually they howled whenever the transformation had reached the end of its line, or 2) Derek, or some other wolf, had wandered into the preserve and was making itself known.

Bailey felt her breathing hitch again, this time not from stress, but panic. If there was another wolf out there, be it a werewolf or not, she was infringing on its territory which meant that she could easily have been attacked. Deciding to keep moving, Bailey pushed herself to her knees and stepped into the streaming water. She stopped; however, she noticed an imprint in the wet mud.

Kneeling down on the side of the bank, Bailey traced her finger lightly over the paw print. "Teddy," she murmured, realizing he had come this way. "Teddy? Ted -?"

A scream ripped from Bailey's throat as something large and hairy collided with her. The force of it knocked her onto her stomach in the mud, the water of the stream pooled over her feet, soaking through her sneakers and socks.

"What the hell was that?" Bailey complained, pushing herself up onto her hands and looking around. Her breathing was heavy again, but she could hear a faint snarling beneath her heavy gasps. Covering her mouth with one hands, Bailey listened.

There was something in the trees close by.

Raising her head Bailey looked around. "Teddy, that you?" she asked, looking for the familiar molten amber of her brother's werewolf eyes. She didn't see any. "Teddy, it's OK. It's only me. Derek's - I don't know where Derek is and the Hunters have gone. Teddy!"

Flickering her eyes around in the darkness, Bailey stopped on a rustling bush. She sighed and pushed herself to her feet. "Teddy," she said, making her way towards the bush. It had to be her brother hiding behind it, she would have sensed if it was another werewolf, and Derek didn't strike her as the type of Beta that transformed completely. "Teddy, it's -"

Bailey gasped and took a frightened step backwards. Two eyes had appeared in the bush, and they weren't the glowing amber eyes of her brother. These ones were horrible, angry red eyes. The bush moved again and a huge, hairy, masculine beast stepped out; it was crouched on all fours, like a wolf, but then straightened up onto two legs, like a man.

Bailey wanted to scream, but found that she couldn't.

The werewolf growled at her.

Terrified, Bailey turned and scrambled across the stream. She had no idea where she was going, but she wanted to get as far away from the beast behind her as possible. She could sense its anger, its ferocity, and it could sense her fear.

Howling at the moon, the great beast gave chase, fighting its way through thorns, branches and bushes to get at its prey. There was something about this female that was different; she didn't smell like a normal teenager, she seemed stronger. She gave off an aroma that stroked the savage beast inside.

Bailey screamed as she ran, the beast was gaining on her, slashing at her ankles with its claws.

Suddenly Bailey felt herself falling. She had tripped, over an upturned root that she hadn't seen. She landed on her stomach, the beast pressing down on her. There was a loud growl, and the tearing of fabric, it took Bailey a second before she realized that it was her own shirt that was being torn away.

"No, no..." Bailey said, scrambling and trying to push the creature away. "Stop it! NO!"

The beast roared in agony as Bailey's long claws swiped at its face. It dugs his own claws deep into the flesh of her sides, drawing blood.

Bailey whimpered in pain, but knew that it would heal soon, but the last thing she wanted was for this creature to bite her. She knew that it wouldn't turn her, seeing as she was already a wolf, but if the stories she had read about werewolves biting pre-existing werewolves were true then she'd be a part of his pack - and that was the last thing she wanted.

Suddenly the beast roared and took off, leaving Bailey gasping for breath. She struggled to move, even as arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Don't move," said a commanding voice. _**Derek**_. "The more you move, the faster you die."

Heeding the warning, Bailey stopped moving and a blurry image of a face loomed into her peripheral vision. She wanted to ask who it was, but every time she opened her mouth a low gurgling sound erupted and she could taste blood. Had she been attacked that bad? Or had she bitten herself during the attack?

Bailey wasn't completely sure what had happened. It had all happened so fast.

"Is she OK?" another voice asked. Bailey didn't recognize it. "Oh, My God, she's been bitten!"

"What does that mean?" asked a third voice. _**Scott**_.

"It means she's gonna be just like you, idiot."

"But she's _already_ like me!" Scott protested. Bailey groaned inwardly. Who the hell did Scott think he was, telling a random stranger that she was a werewolf - why had he told this random stranger that _he_ was a werewolf?

"You sure?" the second voice asked, sound astonished at the news. "Uh... well, I don't know what's gonna happen to her then. I mean, can a pre-existing werewolf shift after it's been bitten again?"

Dead silence followed the question. Before Derek answered.

"Yes, she'll continue to shift as normal." He said.

"But..." Scott and the new voice pressed.

Derek hesitated and looked down at his cousin.

"But now she's a part of his pack!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, June 17, 2013 at 08:33pm**


	5. The Morning After

**Someone once inquired why Teddy was shifting during a full moon and Bailey wasn't. The answer to that question can be found in this chapter.**

**Warning:** No hating! I won't tolerate abuse against characters.

**Dedications: **Big thank you too: **Seven-Avengers, AlvenAlvis, Snowball A-K-A WinterWolf, Sorcel **and **The Lady of the Land** for adding this story and/or to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

I don't own anything Harry Potter, that's all J. K. Rowling, and Teen Wolf belongs to creator Jeff Davies. I simply own my OCs and possibly half the plot.

* * *

**Title:** Search for an Alpha

**Summary:** After the disappearance of their grandmother, Teddy and Bailey Lupin move to Beacon Hills in an attempt to move on with their lives. But one night, during a Full Moon, Bailey is attacked by an Alpha and the search for a new pack begins.

* * *

"Teddy! Teddy, where are you?"

"Teddy Lupin, you out here?"

Teddy grumbled unpleasantly at the disruption of his sleep. The sound of his name being called from several different directions caused him to open his eyes and raise his head. Something rough cut into his back, and he glanced over his shoulder to see that he was curled up beneath sheath of stone, protecting him from view and shielding him from the elements.

He groaned and tried to stand, but collapsed to his knees as his leg gave out from underneath him. Teddy whimpered and looked down at the tear in his leg. "Why haven't you healed?" he wondered aloud, timidly reaching out and prodding the area around the wound; pain exploded and engulfed his leg up to the knee and a small trickle of blood gushed from the wound.

"Teddy! Teddy, if you're out here, answer me!"

"Bailey?" Teddy called back, relief flooding his system as he heard his sister's voice. He knew that Bailey would be able to help him. "Bailey... I'm over here! You have to help me!"

"Teddy Lupin?" another voice called. This time it was male and unfamiliar. Definitely not Derek.

Teddy winced and bit back a cry of pain as he tried to stand. His leg was numb, and bleeding worse as he tried to put pressure on it, but he knew that Bailey wasn't going to find him if he stayed where he was. He had to follow her voice, or the unfamiliar male voice, in order to find help. Obviously the male was here to help him, he had to be, and he knew his first and last name.

"Bailey!" Teddy shouted, as he made his way through the early morning mist that had settled within the Beacon Hills Preserve. He shivered as he limped; she didn't need to look down to know the full reason as to why he was freezing. He knew how the transformation worked by now, which was why whenever he and Bailey shifted it was usually near their home. He was completely and utterly naked. "Bailey, can you hear me?"

"Teddy?" Bailey called, she sounded close. "Teddy, where are you?"

"I'm over here!"

The snapping of twigs halted Teddy in his tracks, and the colour of molten amber eyes glowed in the sheer mist. Teddy felt his heart hammer against his chest as the eyes grew closer, and the silhouette of a person was seen through the mist. It was a kid, around his age, maybe a year younger. He had shaggy brown hair, a muscular build and - amber eyes.

"You're a wolf." Teddy said, as the boy became clearer to the naked eye.

"Is that what you say to everyone in the woods?" the boy asked.

"No." Teddy answered, shaking his head. "But, then again, not everyone walking around the woods have molten amber eyes."

The boy smirked and nodded. "True. My name's Scott, you must be Teddy Lupin."

Teddy nodded. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"I've been helping your sister look for you." Scott answered, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to Teddy.

"You've met Bailey?"

Scott nodded. "She helped me out of a sticky situation last night," he answered. "I didn't realize she was a wolf until Derek explained that she was family. Hey, that means you're his cousin too, yeah?"

"Yeah." Teddy nodded. "Unfortunately."

"You don't sound very happy about it."

Teddy shrugged. "I'm not really used to meeting new people," he explained. "Especially people who are supposed to be family members. I mean, my family is back in London. This _Derek Hale_ has been absent from my entire life, I'm not even sure if I trust him."

"Good choice." Scott nodded. "Because I'm not sure if I trust him either."

Teddy smiled.

"Your sister sure seems to trust him, though." Scott pointed.

"Bailey will give anyone the benefit of doubt." Teddy explained. "Even if she thinks they don't deserve it. She'll give him a chance, and if he's not all he's cracked up to be, or he falls short of her expectations, she'll walk away. It's just the way she works."

Scott nodded in appreciation. "Smart girl," he commented.

"You have no idea." Teddy muttered, looking down at his leg.

Scott sensed his pain and looked down too. "That looks nasty," he said.

"It hurts like a bitch." Teddy answered. "I just have no idea why it's not healing."

"It's because it has traces of Wolfsbane inside the wound." Scott answered. "Wolfsbane, Monkshood, Aconite - it all means the same think - and it's dangerous to us werewolves. It burns like a bitch and prevents us from healing."

"How do you know that?" Teddy asked, curiously.

Scott smirked. "My best friend has done quite a bit of research on this," he answered.

"He knows you're a wolf?"

"He was the one who made the connection." Scott explained. "I didn't want to believe it - I still don't believe it."

Teddy nodded in understanding. "It is hard to come to terms with," he agreed. "Especially if you've been bitten."

"Well, your sister seems to be taking it underway."

"She would." Teddy said. "Bailey, Derek and I, we were born wolves. We have a better advantage than you."

Scott blinked. "Hey, Teddy, maybe you could tell me what happens to ready-made-wolves when they are bitten?" he asked.

"Uh, well, according to legend," he said, looking and sounding confused. "If a ready-made-wolf, like someone who was born with the gene, is bitten by an alpha werewolf they start to lose control of their inner wolf, as it becomes bound to that of a pack. Why?"

Scott swallowed and stared sadly at Teddy.

"Because your sister was bitten last night."

**~*Search for an Alpha*~**

Bailey ground her teeth as she felt her wolf whine.

"Stop it!" she scolded, stopping in her tracks and looking down. Since she had been bitten by an Alpha werewolf the previous night her wolf hadn't been able to function normal.

Looking around, Bailey sniffed the air. She could smell blood, but it wasn't a familiar scent. After the run in with the hunters last night, she had their scent so she could identify them from the different scents in the air. Teddy's scent, which was also familiar, had also disappeared. This scent, a metallic smell, which reminded her of blood, lingered heavily in the air.

Her wolf howled and clawed savagely to be released.

"No!" Bailey said, forcing the urge to shift deep down inside. She had managed to control the urges for the last two years, ever since the incident at Hogwarts had occurred. Bailey remembered, very clearly, of the damage she had caused after a couple of first year student had spotted Teddy, fully shifted, in the Forbidden Forest.

Fully in control of his actions, Teddy had allowed the first years to approach him and pet him, like he was some domestic animal for their viewing pleasure. It wasn't until one first year Slytherin – she forgot his name – had attempted to use magic on Teddy; witnessing the misjudge of magic against her brother, Bailey had prowled out of the trees, her eyes glowing and frightening the rest of the students away.

The Slytherin, who had been - in her eyes – harassing her brother, stumbled and tripped over his cloak, landing on his back in the dirt. He had raised his wand, thinking it would protect him, and pointed it at her.

Bailey had then snapped her jaws at the eleven-year-old, causing him to scream. She had lost complete control after that. She hadn't meant to do it, but she had. Being a beta werewolf meant that her bite wouldn't have turned into a werewolf, something that she could live with, but she hadn't been able to live with the fact that she _had bitten_ anyone, especially a first-year.

Headmistress McGonagall had, of course, protected her, made it seem that there was a renegade werewolf from the second Wizarding War running loose in the Forbidden Forest and that is why First years were forbidden from going inside. No one ever found out that it had been Bailey who had done the biting, no one expect Bailey, Teddy, McGonagall and Andromeda.

After that Bailey had sworn to never shift again. She had started the practice after that fateful incident, and she hadn't turned into her wolf since; this was partly the reason that the wolf attack last night had freaked her out. If she had been bitten by an alpha werewolf, whom she knew that she had, she was slowly losing control of her ability to shift, and no matter how many times she suppressed her wolf, it was only a matter of time before she became a wolf again.

Bailey groaned and clutched her head.

Maybe coming to Beacon Hills _wasn't_ such a good idea anymore… unfortunately; it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, June 25, 2013 at 2:43am**


End file.
